Annie is confused
by Annie Kaiba aka Lin
Summary: When Annie first went to Japan, she met some people...but..will she love the person? or he has another person to love?
1. Annie met new people

Ever since Annie met Seto, she was confused about him. Sure he's the boss of Japan. But she's the boss of America. She always go work for Seto in Japan because he was the 8th person that met her in school..the first on was Yugi..who she finds out is also Yami. Then she met his friends, Joey, Tea and Tristen...sadly Seto and Akefia comes and talks to them like they're own the world. Annie just raises eyebrow. After they left, the team ate lunch together. Annie caught Seto looking at her all the time. Tea just pokes her and giggles at Annie. Joey and Yugi stares at each other then the girls. Annie walks out and meets with Seto, she stares at his coat and his hair of how cute..and..sexy and- ...wait. wait.. didn't he say he has a _girlfriend? _

So when Annie goes back home, she just stays home and thinks...and the next day she was at school and she didn't see Yugi or the gang until Tea texted her.

Tea: where are you?

Annie: By the school door *sees Seto, texts Tea* by right back.

Tea: Fine...? *Tea was in the car with Yugi, Mai, Joey and Marik, Bakura*

Seto was in front of Annie, Annie gives a raises eyebrow and asks "What are you doing?" Seto replied with a smirk "what do you mean? Girl on fire?"

So when Annie goes back home, she just stays home and thinks...and the next day she was at school and she didn't see Yugi or the gang until Tea texted her.

Tea: where are you?

Annie: By the school door *sees Seto, texts Tea* by right back.

Tea: Fine...? *Tea was in the car with Yugi, Mai, Joey and Marik, Bakura*

Seto was in front of Annie, Annie gives a raises eyebrow and asks "What are you doing?" Seto replied with a smirk "what do you mean? Girl on fire?" Annie was surprised and asks "You read Hunger Games?" Seto nods, Annie stares at someone behind him. The little boy behind him waved, and said "I'm Mokuba..Kaiba, he's Seto Kaiba…" Annie smiles "Well, it's good to meet you guys." Seto just doesn't talk and was silent. Annie gives a question face, feels that her friends are behind her because of Seto's cold-stare. "Good bye Annie…" Seto said and walks away. Annie sighs before Joey hitting her head and shouts "OWW JOEY!" Joey was just pissed off and shouts "WHY DID YOU TALK TO KAIBA? HE'S A CHEATER AND *keeps babbling about Seto*, Tea finally smacks Joey's head, and yells "SHUT UP!"

Annie sighs and says "Come on, let's go class." The gang nods and goes ot their classes and Annie was in her science class with Yugi and Seto. Annie drops the bottle, Seto was her partner so he caught it and gave it to her…but he talks to much and keeps annoying her. After school, her friends had to somewhere and Annie just waits for Yugi since she lives with him. She spots Mokuba at the tree upset. Annie walks to him and bends down and says "You ok Mokuba?" Mokuba looks up with a sad face "I can't find Seto.." Annie smiles softly, holds out a hand "Come on, I'll help you find him" Mokuba holds her hand and nods. So they went to find Seto, not knowing 2 people are in the bushing spying on them.


	2. Annie talks with Seto

Annie goes to walk with Mokuba, and then hears a question, she looks down "What Mokuba?". Mokuba tilts his head and asks "Do you like Seto?" Annie was too shocked to answer, but has a red face and thinks " do I like him..or _like_ like him?" Annie was silent and laughs and said "Nah..doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Mokuba nods but was vary of her answer but ignores it. Annie then looks up and saw "Kaiba Corp", Annie goes in and people bows to Mokuba but understands why. Mokuba tugs her shoulder to take the elevator so she did and both went to the 87th floor where Seto is and Annie let go of Mokuba to his office and goes in Seto's office. She was silent, sits on the sofa and reads a book. Seto not looking, said "Hi Annie. Thanks for finding my brother." Annie raises eyebrow and replied "You're welcome", she closes the book and goes to walk away, before she trips on something and it was a book, she picks up the book, Seto goes to her and snatches the book and places it on his desk. Annie hears a beep and looks in her phone, it was from Joey…

J: WHERE ARE YOU?

A: ….Kaiba Corp

J: …WHAT?

A: Chill Joey..it's fine

J: I WILL PICK YOU UP!

A: Ok.. ok

*hangs up and Annie stares at Seto, hears car beep, rolls eyes* Seto asks "The furry and Yugi?", Annie nods, holds her bag, Seto grabs her arm, Annie looks back, Seto places a little note in her bag and pushes her off, she raises eyebrow and walks downstairs to Yu-no wait Yami since he's upset too. Yami sits with Annie at the back of the car and Joey drives…until home…..Joey slams the door with Yami behind him and Joey yells at her* WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

Seto's pov:

*holds the book that Annie tripped in and thinks* _Why did she come and help Mokuba? He's my brother and she saw how I treated her friends…maybe there's another reason..and when Annie left, Mokuba told me about how he saw two shadows..one that looks like it has a scar..and….oh god….it's Akefia and Melvin_

*outside in the tree,one person in a bush and another one is in the tree, both texting*

Ak: I think Mokuba saw us…

M: did Annie see us?

Ak: No…I feel like she almost did, with her narrow eyes

M: she scares the shit out of me

Ak: me two, come on let's go back before midnight, we still got school

M: yeah, what-ever.


End file.
